The Fiore School for Exceptionally Gifted Wizards
by Other Senpai
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a teenage girl living in the world of Edolas, referred to as the "Land Without Magic" by the residents of Fiore, the land WITH magic. A series of strange events lead her to meeting Makarov Dreyar, a man who claims she is a wizard who belongs in Fiore. Lucy follows him there, where she is then enrolled at the most elite academy for talented wizards.
1. A Chance Encounter

A Chance Encounter

* * *

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

The incessant, annoying sound of an alarm blared throughout the room, until a fair-skinned hand harshly slammed on the 'off' button.

"_Just _five more minutes, please…" A young, blonde haired girl said, closing her brown eyes and attempting to go back to sleep…

Unfortunately for her, the door of her room opened and an older woman, quite similar looking to the sleeping girl, entered, smiling at the girl, who was covered from head to toe in her pink comforter.

"Lucy, dear." The woman sighed. "I know it's early, but you have to get ready for school. It's your first day of your junior year; aren't you excited?" She asked, opening the blinds in the room and turning off a sound machine.

The girl, presumably known as Lucy, groaned. "_Mom_, I haven't been excited for a first day of school since elementary!"

"Ah, well, Junior year is when I met your father, y'know." Lucy's mom smiled. "Perhaps you will be just as lucky!"

Lucky tore her comforter off of her and gave her mother a disapproving look. "Highly doubtful, mother. All the boys at my school are either dumb as a doorknob or way out of my league..."

Lucy's mom chuckled. "You'll find the one, Lucy, I promise. Just give it time." She encouraged. "Speaking of time, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Lucy frowned, glancing at her clock. "...Yeah, I guess so." She sighed.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it." Lucy's mom smiled, slowly leaving the room and closing the door.

Lucy sighed once again. _This totally blows… _She thought.

_It's my Junior year and I couldn't be anymore unprepared for the future! I have no idea what I want to do with my life, and I haven't taken a single college placement test…_

Lucy's nickname at her school, Fiore Prep, was 'Belle', named after the character from the classic fairy tale, _The Beauty and the Beast._

Like Belle, Lucy was certainly beautiful on the outside, and had brains to boot, but she was lazy and immature, and had a slightly awkward personality that has stopped her from forming friendships with most of her classmates.

When asked what she wanted to do when grew up, Lucy would say that she planned on relying on her father, the rich and powerful Jude Heartfilia, to provide her with the funds necessary to go on trips to the foreign countries Lucy longed to visit.

"Well, here's goes nothing." Lucy mumbled.

She crawled out of bed and immediately entered her bathroom, where she undressed and took a shower.

After she was done, she put on her school uniform and tied her hair up in her signature style: down but with a little side pony tail. If there was one thing Lucy prided herself on: it was her appearance, even if she made insecure comments at times.

Once she was done getting ready, Lucy grabbed her bag and started to leave her room.

She took one last look at her surroundings, before closing the door with a sigh.

* * *

"Lucy, I expect you'll meet with your guidance counselor today to discuss registering for college placement tests, yes?" Mr. Heartfilia questioned as soon as Lucy entered the dining room.

Lucy sighed and took a seat next to her mother. "Yes, father...as you wish."

"Good." Mr. Heartfilia nodded. "With any luck, you'll be able to get into my alma mater!"

"Your alma mater?" Lucy repeated. "But I wanted to go to the same college as Michelle. She's planning on going to Starry Heaven Uni-"

"You will not make any decisions about your future based on your friends." Mr. Heartfilia exclaimed, setting down the newspaper he was currently reading. "They only hold you back."

Lucy averted her eyes, and bit her lip. "Yes, father…"

"Now, now, Jude." Mrs. Heartfilia pleaded. "Don't plague Lucy's mind with the future right now. She's only just now a junior, so she has plenty of time to decide!"

"I'm simply making sure she's prepared, Layla!" Mr. Heartfilia argued. "We don't want our daughter to end up like one of those Lobsters, who rely on acting in prescription commercials to stay afloat! No, she will take over the family business just like I did when my father retired."

Lucy said nothing, instead poking at her breakfast and drowning out the conversation.

If there was one thing Lucy hated about her life: it was the fact that her father tried to dictate it for her.

* * *

"Finally, Lucy!" Michelle giggled, standing outside the school gates. "I was beginning to think you'd never show up!"

Lucy's closest friend, Michelle Lobster, was a pretty girl, with fair skin and light brown hair.

"Sorry," Lucy sighed. "My father gave me yet another lecture! Ugh, I swear, he thinks it's the end of the world if I don't follow in his footsteps!"

"Well, if you don't want to follow in his footsteps, then what do you want to do?" Michelle inquired, walking with Lucy into the school.

Edolas Prep was a grand, ornate academy, where only the richest of the rich studied.

"I have no clue," Lucy groaned. "But I still have time, Michelle! We're still juniors, y'know, it's not like we're seniors or something."

Michelle nodded. "True. Although, plenty of our classmates have already chosen what careers they're going to do for our career research class. Ooo, last night, I decided on being an actress, just like my parents!"

"That's great, Michelle…" Lucy unenthusiastically said. 'Just like my parents' was the common phrase heard around Edolas Prep: Everyone just fell into whatever business their parents were in, not bothering to venture off into unknown territory.

It was all so boring to Lucy, who desperately just wanted to do something exciting with her life.

The problem was, she didn't know exactly what that was…

Lucy and Michelle continued to walk towards their first class, when they noticed they were the only ones in the hallway.

"I wonder where everyone is." Michelle said. "I don't think we're _that _late."

Lucy frowned, taking a look at her watch. "Yeah, no, we're not...so why is it so empty?"

Without any warning, Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hm, running late, are we?" A voice said.

Lucy quickly turned around to find Minerva Orland, Fiore Prep's resident mean girl standing in front of her with a conniving smirk.

"Ugh, what do _you _want, Minerva?" Lucy asked in an uncaring tone. "It's the first day of school and you're already tormenting me?"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "_Please_, you're not that important. I'm just wondering where the hell everyone is."

Michelle raised a brow. "What are you saying? You haven't seen anyone else here?"

Minerva shook her head. "No, and it's totally weird. Everyone should be here by now."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. _What the hell is going on_…

Suddenly, the lights in the hallway went out. There was no windows, making it completely dark.

"What's going on?!" Michelle asked in a frantic tone.

"Did the power shut off?" Lucy wondered.

"No way, Edolas wouldn't be so trashy to forget to pay the electric bill." Minerva scoffed. "_And _there's no storm anywhere so that can't be it either…"

"Let's get out of here." Lucy encouraged.

The three slowly walked to the exit of the school. The only light that helped guide them was a sky light.

"This is so weird…" Michelle commented.

"If this is some sort of prank, I'm going to _kill_ somebody." Minerva frowned.

Lucy ignored both of them.

She was starting to get a bad feeling…

Like something was off.

_Where is everyone?_

The three were just about to reach the front door, when the lights switched back on…

And a hooded man stood right in front of them.

Minerva screamed. "Ah! Who the hell are you?!"

"Hoodies are against dress code." Michelle frowned.

Lucy couldn't bring herself to speak. This man was radiating some dark energy, and he terrified her to the core.

Minerva, however, was way too cocky.

"Are you going to answer?!" She sneered, walking closer to him. "Or are you just going to stand there like a creep?"

The man did nothing.

"Move out of my way right now before I kick you in the balls!" Minerva threatened.

The man did nothing.

"OK, that's it!" Minerva snarled. True to her word, she raised her leg, prepared to kick the guy right in his family jewels.

But she stopped.

The expression on her face turned from cocky to horrified.

"Minerva?" Lucy called. "What's the matter?"

Minerva didn't answer, and instead fell to her knees.

"Minerva!" Michelle gasped, rushing to her aid.

She lifted up Minerva's face, to reveal a terrifying sight.

Minerva's eyes were now pitch black, and black blood was trickling from her mouth.

Michelle almost dropped her in shock.

"What the hell is this?!" Lucy shakily said, backing away.

She knew the hooded man had something to do with this.

But he was completely still. He hadn't even touched Minerva.

Minerva suddenly started to convulse uncontrollably, and she was making strained attempts to try and speak.

Lucy and Michelle could do nothing but helplessly watch. Their bodies were paralayzed in fear.

All of a sudden, a beam of light came out of nowhere, and the hooded man fell to the ground.

After Michelle and Lucy recovered from being blinded, they were astounded to now see a short old man standing in front of them...with the hooded man nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it all!" He yelled. "He got away!"

"W-who are you?" Lucy inquired, her voice shaky with fear.

The old man turned to look her in the eyes, and then grinned. "I'm Makarov Dreyar, my dear! And I'm here to rescue you from this tragic life of yours!"

…

…

…

"What the hell is going on?!" Lucy cried.

"I'd like to know that too." Michelle added, still holding Minerva, who was now still.

"Ah, shame about your friend." Makarov frowned. "Though she was rather foolish to stand up to **him **of all people."

"What do you mean shame?" Lucy asked.

"Hm? Well, she's dead." Makarov explained.

…

…

…

"AHHHH!" Lucy and Michelle screamed. Michelle quickly leapt to her feet and backed away from Minerva.

"W-what do you mean dead?!" Lucy gasped. "S-she was fine just five minutes ago! And that guy didn't even lay a finger on her!"

"He didn't need to lay a finger on her considering he has magic." Makarov said in response.

"M-magic?" Michelle repeated.

"You're nuts!" Lucy realized, backing away from the old man.

Makarov chuckled. "I can understand why you'd say that, and hey, it might be true! But Lucy Heartfilia, you must come with me."

"How do you know my name?!" Lucy frowned. "And I'm not going anywhere with you, creep!"

"You must." Makarov sighed. "You're not supposed to be in this place. You belong in the world of Fiore."

"Fiore?" Michelle repeated. "I've never heard of such a place!"

"That's because it's a world unknown to those here in Edolas." Makarox explained. "Or in other words, **the land without magic**."

_What the hell is this old geezer talking about?! A land without magic? Magic doesn't exist in the first place!_

"I-I'm not going anywhere with you!" Lucy protested. "We need to call the police! To report Minerva's death!"

"The police can't help your friend." Makarov frowned. "I'm afraid **Zeref **made sure of that. Now, please, Ms. Heartfilia. Come with me." He held out a hand.

_This is nuts, there's no way I'm going with-_

"Come on, Lucy." Michelle suddenly smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's time."

"Time for what, Michelle?" Lucy frowned. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I think deep down, I knew…" Michelle sighed. "I was sent here to keep you company, to protect you until it was time for you to return back to Fiore."

"Michelle, _what _are you talking about?" Lucy pleaded. "You're scaring me!"

"My family...memories...and existence are all a fabric of imagination." Michelle continued. "My sole purpose was to make sure you made it to today, and I've achieved that."

"Thank you, Michelle." Makarov nodded. "Your assistance will never be forgotten."

Michelle smiled. "Of course, master."

Then...she vanished.

_What. The. Hell._

Lucy's eyes were wide in fear. She had no idea what was going on, and she felt totally helpless.

"Take my hand, Lucy." Makarov encouraged. "Come with me back to Fiore, to discover the life you were always meant to have!"

Lucy was shaking like a leaf...she didn't want to go with this creepy old man. She wanted to run back home and tell her parents what happened to Minerva and Michelle. Then, she wanted to be seen by a therapist to make her forget.

But despite her wishes, her body moved of it's own accord.

"W-wait!" She exclaimed.

But she couldn't do anything to stop herself. It was like her body was under a spell, and being forced to take Makarov's hand…

The moment she did, everything went black.

* * *

_A/N_: **Yeah, I have no idea either. **

**I came up with this idea today, and decided to just write *shrug*. I'm not super proud of this, but I hope to make something of this series. Fairy Tail has always been a love of mine, and I've been meaning to put my own spin on it for awhile. **

**Please, let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions. Criticism is always appreciated, especially given my amateur writing skills (in short, I need your guys' help).**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail

* * *

_Ouch...my head…_

Lucy woke up to find herself on the ground, her head throbbing in pain.

"What happened…?" She muttered.

All she could remember was some weird old man taking her hand…

"Nice to see you're finally awake, Lucy!" A voice suddenly chuckled. "It's been 5 minutes, I was beginning to think I was wrong about you!"

"H-huh?" Lucy's eyes widened and she turned to see Makarov standing behind her. "You! What did you do to me?!"

"I took you home!" Makarov replied. "Welcome to Fiore."

Lucy took a look at her surroundings.

She was in some sort of forest, with trees tall enough to block the Sun, and grass that smelled like fresh rain.

It wasn't just what she saw that was different. Lucy..._felt _different. Like something had changed in her body.

"Fiore…" Lucy repeated. It sounded familiar, and she couldn't help but get a sense of deja vu as she looked around. "So you really did kidnap me…" She glared, slowly standing up and brushing off her uniform.

"I would consider it more as I'm returning to you to where you belong," Makarov joked. "After all, you were always meant to be here, Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Lucy frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was born in Edolas to Jude and Layla Heartfilia! I'm a normal girl who just happened to be born with a silver spoon! But other than that, I"m nothing special: I'm not talented at anything, I'm not the prettiest girl around, and I've been told I'm as boring as a bag of rocks!"

Makarov chuckled once again. "You really are your parent's daughter...Layla and Jude were two promising wizards who studied at the academy you're going to attend. They gave it all up to pursue their dreams of wealth and fame, however. Judging by your 'silver spoon' comment, it seems they got exactly what they wanted…"

"My parents were wizards?" Lucy repeated. "Wait, wait, wait, what am I saying?! Wizards aren't even real!"

"Ahahahah, is that right?" Makarov grinned.

He stretched out his left arm…

Stretched it some more…

Until it was nearly five feet away from his body!

Lucy almost fainted from shock.

"How?!" She exclaimed with a gasp.

"Simple." Makarov answered. "**Magic**."

"Everyone in Fiore possesses some degree of it." Makarov continued. "For some it's being able to use **fire magic**, while others can use **ice magic**. Of course, not everyone is gifted with _extraordinary _magic abilities such as those. Those who aren't gifted with a specific magic ability are known as **holder **wizards, and possess only the ability to cast simple spells learned from spell books, something which **caster **wizards can also do, in addition to their primary magic."

…

…

…

"I must be dreaming!" Lucy declared. She pinched herself.

To no one's surprise, the only thing that Lucy achieved was making herself yelp in pain.

She glanced at the ground. "...This is actually real, isn't it?"

Makarov nodded. "I know it's a shock, Lucy. But I was under strict orders by the headmaster of your parent's alma mater to bring you here! You possess extraordinary magic ability, that we can help you control!"

Lucy bit her lip. "Me? Magic ability?"

"I know you may not feel it or know how to use it, but I promise it's there." Makarov claimed. "After all, you're the child of two wizards!"

_So my parent's really were wizards… _Lucy thought. _Why did they never tell me?! It certainly would have made my life a whole lot more interesting…_

"So what do you say, Lucy?" Makarov inquired. "Do you want to stay here in Fiore, or do you want to return back home to Edolas?"

Lucy raised a brow. "I...have a choice?"

Makarov nodded. "Of course you do. We'd never force you to stay in a situation you don't want to be in. Stay here, and harness your power, leading the same life your parents once did! _Or_, return back home to Edolas. I'll erase your memories of what I've told you, and you'll travel back in time to yesterday, before anything ever happened to your friends, Minerva and Michelle."

"Time travel?" Lucy said. "...That'd mean I'd never know my parents were wizards, right? And that I have magic?"

Makarov nodded. "I'm afraid so. It's a tough decision, one that you can make at later point, if you wish."

Lucy thought before slowly nodding. "Ok...I'll think about it."

Makarov grinned. "I knew you couldn't resist seeing more of Fiore before making a decision!" He laughed.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah...So, about what happened back at school..was that you?"

Makarov quickly shook his head. "Of course not. I'm sorry, Lucy, but Minerva was killed by the dark mage, Zeref. I don't know why, and I don't know what he was even doing in your world. But Minerva's death was neither mine or your fault."

_Minerva...she wasn't my friend but she didn't deserve to die. If I choose to go back to Edolas, it will be as if she was never killed. That's definitely going to be a factor in my final decision. _

"And what about Michelle?" Lucy continued. "Why'd she disappear and call you master?"

Makarov sighed. "I'm sorry, Lucy, but it was actually your parents who created Michelle."

"Created?" Lucy repeated. "What does that mean?"

"It means Michelle and her family were never real. They're magical beings, created from your parent's magic." Makarov explained. "They originally created Michelle for a school project back in the day. I had a hand in helping them, she even saw me as a bit of a grandfather figure. When your parents expressed their interest to go to Edolas, I encouraged them to take Michelle with them. I expected they'd raise her as a daughter, to be a big sister figure to their future children, but I later learned that they created an entire family before they left for Edolas. Your mother was the one who told me. She apparently erased Michelle's memories and gave her new one's, and encouraged her to protect you…"

"Until it was time for me to return to Fiore." Lucy finished, remembering Michelle's final words. "But...wouldn't that mean my parents knew that I'd find out about magic and Fiore one day?"

Makarov nodded. "It was inevitable. Seeing as you have magic power in your blood, we've been able to follow you throughout your life since the day you were born. As unique of a situation that it is: all wizards born in Edolas are eventually returned back to Fiore once our headmaster sees that they're ready, to give them a chance to decide between a normal life and a wizard life."

"And today was that day for me?" Lucy inquired.

"Exactly." Makarov replied. "Your parents probably did their best to keep you away from magic for as long as possible. But even they couldn't know when you'd reach your potential, and be returned to Fiore. My guess is that when you don't come back home from school today, they'll know and understand exactly why."

Lucy sadly frowned. "Why did they keep this from me? If they just would've told me, things could have gone so much better! Maybe Minerva wouldn't have been killed and I could've gone to Fiore a long time ago…"

Makarov sighed. "Your parents left for a reason, Lucy. Magic is dangerous, and raising a child in a world such as this isn't always easy. They wanted to protect you, and they thought that moving to Edolas was the right way to go."

_Protect me, huh?_ Lucy frowned. She thought about all the times Lucy's father pushed his apparent 'alma matter' on her, encouraging her to follow in his footsteps.

_What footsteps?! Everything he told me was a lie!_

"...I think that's all my questions for now." Lucy declared.

"Great!" Makarov grinned. "Then it's time for you to see the place you were always meant to be!"

Makarov suddenly raised his arm, and twirled it twice.

A white circle with strange symbols appeared above Lucy and Makarov, and a flash erupted from it, blinding poor Lucy.

She gasped in surprise, and quickly closed her eyes.

* * *

Once she opened them, she was greeted with a spectacular sight.

They were no longer in the middle of a forest, and were now in what appeared to be a town.

The streets were lined with cobblestone. There were a bunch of charming, small buildings, some of which were homes, while others appeared to be stores.

People walked across the street, with no cars in sight.

There were children, teenagers, and adults, all laughing and smiling, looking like they were having the time of their lives.

But most surprising about Lucy's surroundings was the _**giant **_castle that stood in front of her.

It was made up of several towers and buildings, all made of slightly weathered red stone. There was a huge silver gate directly in front of Lucy, so she couldn't see too much, but all in all: it looked like an amazing place.

"Welcome, to The Fiore School for Exceptionally Gifted Wizards! The _best_, in my professional opinion, wizarding school for young wizards to harness their power and become the best wizards they can possibly be!" Makarov announced. "And, the place where your mother and father met!"

"Wow…" Is all Lucy had to stay. She was in awe of everything she saw. And she already loved Fiore a lot more than she ever did Edolas!

Makarov walked up to the gate, made a gesture with his hands, and slowly opened it. He turned towards Lucy.

"What are you waiting for?!" He questioned. "You better hurry up or you'll be stuck out there!"

"Uh, sorry!" Lucy quickly snapped out of her astonished state and followed Makarov past the gate.

* * *

As the two walked closer to the main building, Lucy could start to see people.

They all had the same type of uniform, but with different colored robes.

From what she saw, there was orange, yellow, blue, green, pink, and purple.

_I hope I get pink ones!_ Lucy eagerly thought. _I __**can **__choose...right?_

At last, the pair made it to the front door of the castle.

"Are you ready, Lucy?" Makarov inquired. "From this point on, you're considered a student at the Fiore school!"

Lucy thought for a moment.

_Do I really want to pursue this thing further? ...Or should I just go back home now?_

She ultimately shook her head.

_No way, I can't give up when I haven't even started! It's time to take a risk for once!_

"I'm ready." She announced.

"Good." Makarov nodded. "I knew you had it in you!"

He opened the doors, and led Lucy inside.

"Geez, this place is huge…" Lucy commented.

The inside of the main castle was huge and grand. The floor was made of expensive marble, the walls were lined with bright red wallpaper, and there were flags hung from the ceilings. Lucy counted 6 of them.

Just as she was starting to get acquainted with her surroundings, she felt a tap on her shoulder, not coming from Makarov, who was standing in front of her, talking to a student.

"Hey, you're not from around here, are you!" The voice said.

Lucy turned to see a boy with wild pink hair, brown eyes, and orange robes. He was staring very intently at her, almost like he was examining a work of art.

"U-um, no." Lucy replied with a blush. "I'm new."

"Ah, that explains it…" The boy nodded, still not taking his eyes off of her.

…

…

…

"Are you just going to keep staring at me or are you going to introduce yourself?" Lucy frowned.

"Oh yeah, since you're not from here you must've not heard of me," The boy laughed, finally snapping out of it. "The name's **Natsu Dragneel**, the greatest fire wizard ever born!"

"Fire wizard, huh?" Lucy repeated. "So you're one of those 'extraordinary' wizards Makarov told me about."

"_Exactly_!" Natsu grinned. "After all, only the greatest, strongest wizards are welcome in **Fairy Tail**!"

"What are you talking aboutl?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu replied. "I'm talking about the one and only Fairy Tail **guild**!"

"Guild?" Lucy repeated.

Natsu nodded. "Yup. Here at the Fiore school, there's six individual guilds, all assigned their own dorms, sports team, dining hall table, all that fun stuff!

First up is the best of the best: Fairy Tail! We wear orange robes, and the Master of our guild is Makarov Dreyar! People in Fairy Tail, besides being _super _strong and awesome, are extremely loyal, reckless, and selfless...whatever that means.

Next is Fairy Tail's partner guild, which just means that we do a majority of our activities with them, is Blue Pegasus! They wear blue robes and their Master is...Master Bob. They are all known for being arrogant, persuasive, and mannerful...again, whatever that means.

Third on the list is Lamia Scale! They wear green robes and their Master is some chick named Ooba Babasaama. Heheh, funny, right? People in Lamia Scale are intelligent, strong willed, and overprotective.

Lamia Scale's partner guild are these assholes, Sabertooth...Their Master is this douchebag, Master Jiemma, and they wear yellow robes. They're apparently known for being 'fierce, relentless, and tough', but I just think that most of them are jerks!

Second to last is Mermaid Heel, a special guild who are made up of only girls. Their master is the youngest one in the Fiore school history, Kagura Mikazuchi, and they wear pink robes. Their members, besides only being girls, are hearty, confident, and brazen.

The last guild, and Mermaid Heel's partner guild is the creepy guys over at Crime Sorcière! They actually don't have a master, and wear purple robes. They are known for being judgemental, methodical, and patient.

Well, there you have it! The six guilds here at the Fiore school!"

"Wow…" Lucy mumbled. "That's a ton of information to take in!"

"Hehe, I know, right?" Natsu laughed. "Anyways, now that you heard of all the guilds, which one do you hope you get put into? Fairy Tail, _right_?"

"I was thinking about Mermaid Heel," Lucy smiled. "An all female guild sounds totally awesome, and their master is the youngest in history?! Total girl power! Plus, they wear pink, which is my all time favorite color!"

Natsu's face dropped. "Mermaid...Heel…?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Lucy frowned.

Natsu pouted and slowly shook his head. "No...I guess. It's just that Fairy Tail is totally awesome!"

Lucy crossed her arms. "Hm, well I guess we'll just have to wait and see what guild I'm put in!" _I have absolutely no idea myself since I don't even know how to use magic! _

Natsu nodded. "Ok, ok, I guess you're right…"

"Lucy, come along now!" Makarov called, not even turning around. "It's time to meet the headmaster!"

"C-coming!" Lucy quickly replied, running after him.

"Wait!" Natsu called. "I didn't get your name!"

Lucy turned to him with a smile. "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

Makarov had brought Lucy to the office of the headmaster, who was currently busy at the moment.

He unfortunately had to leave her to go focus on guild matters.

"I'm so nervous…" Lucy muttered. "What is this headmaster going to be like? I bet he's going to be really big and scary, and kick me out of here before I've even started because I don't know how to use magic…"

"Or maybe he'll just kill me!" Lucy gasped. "...For some reason."

Suddenly the door in the office slowly creaked open, and Lucy gulped, preparing for the worst.

She could hear footsteps from behind her, but she was too terrified to meet the headmaster's eyes.

The headmaster finally came into view, taking a seat in front of Lucy.

Lucy lifted her head up...to see a little girl?

"Hi there!" She smiled. "My name is Mavis Vermillion, the headmaster at the Fiore school!"

She was blonde and had green eyes. She was also incredibly short and wore child-like clothing, which led Lucy to the belief that she must be a kid.

"...Um, hi!" Lucy nervously smiled. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"I've heard all about you!" Mavis revealed. "After all, it was my decision to have Makarov bring you over from Edolas! I knew your parents pretty well, y'know!"

"...You knew my parents?" Lucy asked in surprise. "But you seem so young," She said, trying not to sound rude.

"Why, of course I do!" Mavis giggled. "After all, I'm a **ghost**!"

…

…

…

Lucy laughed. "That was funny! I didn't know you guys made jokes!"

Mavis looked at her with a confused expression. "What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just, ghosts don't exist!" Lucy explained with a smile. "And why would they let a ghost be the headmaster, anyways?"

Then...Mavis started to cry. "I-I knew that people would be surprised to hear I'm a ghost, but that doesn't make me any l-less than someone else!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Mavis continued crying. "Of course you did, that's why you said it in the first place!"

Lucy frantically looked around, not knowing what to do. She spotted a box of tissues on her side of the desk, and pushed it over to Mavis'.

Mavis sniffed, taking one and blowing her nose. "T-thank you…"

Lucy looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry...I didn't think you were being serious."

"It's ok," Mavis smiled. "It _is _your first day in the world of magic. I shouldn't have sprung that on you so thoughtlessly!"

"Anyways, why don't we start over," Mavis giggled. "Welcome to the Fiore school!"

"Happy to be here," Lucy beamed.

"The first step in any wizard's journey here is to be assigned to a guild!" Mavis announced. "And thanks to my handy dandy emotion dust, we can find out what guild you're supposed to be in in no time flat!"

Mavis then pulled out a bag from her drawer, and took out a handful of white powder from it.

"Here it goes!" She smiled, flinging the powder at Lucy.

"W-wait!" Lucy yelled, covering her face.

The instant the powder touched Lucy, it turned to the color of the guild she'd be assigned to during her time at the Fiore school.

"Not surprised!" Mavis giggled. "You'll be perfect with them!"

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see…

Orange powder?!

"I'm in Fairy Tail?!"

* * *

_A/N_: **Woo-hoo, finally got chapter 2 done. I'm still world building and deciding the direction I want to take this story, so updates are going to be sporadic. **

**Also, I changed the school's name from Fairy Tail to Fiore to allow for some more guilds from the series to be apart of it. **


	3. Celestial Spirit Magic

Celestial Spirit Magic

* * *

Lucy was in shock.

Complete disbelief!

Out of all the guilds at the Fiore School, she just _had _to be put in the one with the weird pink-haired guy she met earlier…

"_People in Fairy Tail, besides being super strong and awesome, are extremely loyal, reckless, and selfless...whatever that means."_

Loyal, reckless, and selfless. Those were three words Lucy would _not _use to describe herself. Loyal, maybe, but reckless and selfless?

Lucy was nowhere near reckless, she was pretty cautious with everything she did. And as far as being selfless goes, as terrible as it sounds, you _have _to be selfish to protect yourself in life.

_No one else wants to protect you, afterall_. Lucy told herself.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" Mavis questioned, tilting her head to the side. "You look like you don't want to be in Fairy Tail."

"Oh, it's, um, not that," Lucy protested. "I'm just a little surprised, that's all. I thought maybe Mermaid Heel would be a better fit for me! Or maybe even Crime Sorcière, the fact that they don't have a master seemed pretty interesting."

"Well, no need to worry." Mavis smiled. "Magic dust is formulated to determine a wizard's destiny! The particular magic dust I used has been used for generations by the headmasters at the Fiore School! You may not realize it now, but your **destiny is to be in Fairy Tail**."

Lucy bit her lip, still a little unsure. However, she didn't feel like arguing with the powerful headmaster of a magic school in a world she just entered into, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Now, to find out what magic you have!" Mavis beamed. She pulled a bag out of thin air, handing it to Lucy.

"What do you mean?" Lucy inquired.

"What you're now holding is a **magic satchel**. Every wizard has one, but not every wizard needs one," Mavis explained. "A magic satchel contains immense magical energy. When wizards first start out, that magical energy binds to them, and shows them what magic they have. It can be something as simple as a flame suddenly appearing from your hand, or a little plant sprouting out of nowhere. Caster wizards don't _need _magic satchels since their magic comes from their own bodies, but it's helpful to have around, since you can store things like magical potions, a spellbook, or magic cards in them!"

Lucy kinda understood. The purpose in a magic satchel for caster wizards and holder wizards were slightly different. Caster wizards just needed them to find out what magic they have. Whether or not they use them after that was up to them.

Holder wizards, on the other hand, needed the magic satchels in order to store the spells books they had to use.

"So after I open this satchel, I'll know what kind of magic I have?" Lucy gulped, sweat forming on her forehead.

Mavis nodded with her signature smile. "Yup! I know it sounds scary, but try to focus on the excitement of it all!"

Lucy took a deep breath.

This was more than scary; it was absolutely terrifying! According to Natsu, only 'the best of the best wizards' are in Fairy Tail. What if Lucy had some lame or weak type of magic?

She could imagine it now...Natsu laughing and pointing at her.

"_HAHA, you seriously think you're supposed to be in Fairy Tail?! We're the __**best **__guild in this entire school! Mavis must've been wrong about you: you're __**weak**__."_

Lucy shuddered at the thought. She didn't want to be dubbed an outcast again.

"C'mon Lucy," Mavis encouraged. "You got this!"

Lucy shakily nodded. "Ok...here goes nothing…"

She slowly unzipped the bag, her hand shaking the entire time.

At last, it was finally open!

Slowly, a beam of light poured out, enveloping Lucy's entire body.

"Wow…" Is all she could say. It was the best feeling in the entire world, like all of her worries and anxiety was being taken away.

Mavis watched with a smile. This was her favorite part of being headmaster: getting to see the reactions and faces of new wizards when they discover their magic.

The light slowly became dimmer and dimmer, until it was no more.

Lucy took a look at her hands.

No flames.

No plant.

Nothing.

She sighed. "So am I just a holder wizard?"

Mavis frowned, concerned. "I was so sure you weren't, though. The daughter of two powerful wizards should have caster magic." She suddenly smiled. "But no worries! We'll help you to become one of the best holder wizards in Fiore!"

Lucy sighed disappointedly, but nodded. "Ok, sounds good to me. I just don't even know where to begin with how to use magic, though."

"Of course," Mavis nodded. "The brilliant professors here will teach you everything you need to know. Now, in your satchel, you should have a spellbook."

"A spellbook?" Lucy repeated.

"Yup!" Mavis smiled. "Every holder wizard automatically gets one!"

Lucy reached into her satchel.

...

…

…

"Um, I don't feel anything…" She nervously laughed, handing the satchel to Mavis.

Mavis took the satchel, and searched its contents.

But there was nothing.

No spellbook, not even a single page of anything.

"Well…" Mavis giggled. "This is certainly alarming."

"Uh, yeah…" Lucy deadpanned.

Mavis put a hand on her chin. "Hm, this seems oddly familiar…"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I think this happened with another student here." Mavis answered, still thinking. Then, she looked as if she had an epiphany. "Ah, yes! It was** her**!"

"Um, who's her?" Lucy gulped.

"This Sabertooth student," Mavis started. "**Yukino Agria**! She also didn't find a spellbook despite not being able to cast anything."

"What happened to her?" Lucy nervously inquired. "Did she get kicked out? Was she made a laughing stock? Did people publicly stone her to death because she was some sort of magicless freak?"

"Of course not!" Mavis giggled. "You see, it turned out that Yukino possessed a rare magic, known as **Celestial Spirit Magic**! It's actually a type of caster magic, believe it or not!"

"Celestial Spirit Magic…?" Lucy repeated.

Mavis nodded. "Celestial Spirit Magic is one of the rarer magics in Fiore that we don't know too much about. Wizards who possess it have a unique magical energy running through their body that allows them to use **Celestial Spirit Keys **to call beings from another world to **form contracts with**, and fight for them! No one else without this magical energy can use a Celestial Spirit key, no matter how hard they try."

"That sounds...complicated." Lucy admitted.

"It's not _that _complicated," Mavis laughed. "But you're right, it's definitely rare and not something I can help you with by myself. I'll be enrolling you in the **Unique & Rare Forms of Magic **course, taught by the _wonderful _and _powerful _Gildarts Clive! Yukino is also enrolled in the course, so you can also ask her for help."

"I'm confused," Lucy said. "You said Celestial Spirit wizards use keys to summon beings from another world? Then how come I don't have any keys in my magic satchel?"

"Yukino ran into the same problem as you," Mavis explained. "Celestial Spirit wizards must find their keys by themselves, the keys don't find you. For example, Yukino found her first key because her guildmaster gave her one that _he _found on a mission."

"Oh, _great_," Lucy whined. "So I won't even be able to use magic until I find a key...and even then, I have to ask that Yukino girl for help since no one else knows how to use it!"

Mavis giggled. "I know, I know, it's all a lot of information. _Unnnfortunately_, I still need to tell you some things, so I'm going to need to talk to you for a _teeny-weeny _while longer!"

Lucy nodded. "Ok, I'm ready."

* * *

"I was _so _not ready," Lucy mumbled, walking out of Mavis' office with sweat dripping down her forehead.

Mavis had made Lucy's brain hurt with the amount of information she dropped on her.

Thankfully, she gave Lucy a little handbook that explained it all in a summarized form.

"Let's see…" Lucy said, pulling the handbook out of her satchel. "Even though she just told me everything, it's probably a good idea to review."

_**Welcome, to the Fiore School for Exceptionally Gifted Wizards!**_

_Here at the Fiore School, wizards undergo a 4 year education, full of classroom learning as well as real-life application in the use of magic. _

_First year students are ages 15-16. _

_Second year students are ages 16-17._

_Third year students are ages 17-18._

_Fourth year students are ages 18-19. _

_And finally, the Graduation Test is given to fifth year students, and must be completed successfully before they turn 21. _

That information stung Lucy the most...she had successfully managed to skip **TWO **grades back in elementary school, giving her quite the jump start on her education, and allowing her to be a 15 year old Junior, something a lot of her classmates envied.

But now, she was back at the bottom as a freshman!

_First year students are given classroom instruction __**3 **__out of __**5 **__days of the school week. The last two days are reserved for __**LOW **__level missions (E missions), given to students by their guildmaster. Students __**must**__ be back on campus by their first day of classes for the week, or they will lose points. _

_Second year students are given classroom instruction __**3 **__out of __**5 **__days of the school week. The last two days are reserved for __**LOW **__level missions (E or D missions), given to students by their guildmaster. Students are__**strongly **__encouraged to be back on campus by their first day of classes for the week, however, they can be excused by the headmaster. _

_Third year students are given classroom instruction __**2 **__out of __**5 **__days of the school week. The last three days are reserved for __**MEDIUM **__level missions (C missions), which students may choose themselves. Students are encouraged to be back on campus by their first day of classes for the week, however, they can be excused by the headmaster, a professor, or their guildmaster. _

_Fourth year students are given classroom instruction __**1 **__out of __**5 **__days of the school week. The last four days are reserved for __**MEDIUM **__to __**HIGH **__level missions (C, B, or A missions), which students may choose themselves. Students are not required to be back on campus for classroom instruction. _

_Fifth year students do not receive classroom instruction. Throughout the year, their days are reserved for __**HIGH **__to __**S-Class **__level missions (A or S missions), which students may choose themselves. Students are given their graduation test in the final month of the term. Students who fail may retake the test as many times as they can, before they reach 21 years of age. _

Now _this _information made Lucy's brain hurt…

"So classroom instruction is just having class," She mumbled. "While missions are requests submitted to the school, completed by students. In your first year, you have to finish the missions by the first day of your next week of classes. But from your second year onwards, it's not required, since some harder missions might take longer to complete than others."

_The six guilds of the Fiore School are each headed by a guildmaster, and also have a student representative (third, fourth or fifth year students can be representatives). _

_For this school year, the guildmasters and the representatives are as follows:_

_**Fairy Tail**_

_GM: Makarov Dreyar_

_SR: Mirajane Strauss (3rd)_

_**Blue Pegasus **_

_GM: Master Bob_

_SR: Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki (5th?)_

_**Lamia Scale**_

_GM: Ooba Babasaama_

_SR: Yuka Suzuki (3rd)_

_**Sabertooth **_

_GM: Master Jiemma _

_SR: Orga Nanagear (4th)_

_**Mermaid Heel **_

_GM: Kagura Mikazuchi _

_SR: Mary Hughes (4th)_

_**Crime Sorcière**_

_GM: N/A_

_SR: Brain (5th)_

Student representative, huh? Lucy hoped that Mirajane was nice...From what Mavis told her, student representatives had a lot of influence during a wizard's time at the Fiore school…

Most of them were 3rd or 4th years, since 5th years have a lot to focus on as is.

Lucy sighed, closing her handbook. Mavis had told her that she would learn even more things from her guildmates and professors, so Lucy didn't see a need to flood her brain with _too _much information right now.

She looked around. There wasn't that many students around, since there was class. Mavis had apparently sent for a student to come and grab Lucy.

As Lucy looked around, she didn't see anyone who fit the description Mavis had given her.

"Red hair and brown eyes…" Lucy muttered, continuing to look around.

As she looked, she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to see a girl with red hair and brown eyes!

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia." The girl smiled. "My name is **Erza Scarlet**, a second year student in the same guild as you."

"Oh wow, I didn't see you walk behind me," Lucy laughed. "It's nice to meet you, Erza, I ho-"

"So you have Celestial Spirit Magic?!" Erza suddenly asked excitedly, stars in her eyes. "That's one of the rarer magics here at the Fiore School! I am always interested in rare forms of magics, I myself have Requip Magic, you see. It's not as rare as Celestial Spirit Magic, but it still allows me enrollment in the Unique & Rare Forms of Magic course."

"Oh, trust me, it's not a big deal," Lucy nervously laughed. "I can't even use it yet until I have a key."

"A key." Erza repeated. "Very interesting."

"Yeah, it apparently opens up a gate from another world." Lucy nodded. "I have no idea how that works, though."

"Well, you'll find out in due time." Erza assured. "For now, let me show you to the Fairy Tail guildhall."

* * *

Erza explained how the Fiore School was made up of several buildings:

There was the main building, with most of the classrooms and offices.

There was also the guildhalls for each guild. Six in total, all unique from one another.

There were also several other buildings, such as an astronomy tower, a magic laboratory, and a magic training center. The magic training center was Erza's personal favorite building.

At last, Erza and Lucy arrived at Fairy Tail's guildhall. It was located near the back of the campus, and was surrounded by a river, with a bridge leading to it.

"Wow…" Lucy said.

The guildhall was located in a giant windmill, responsible for powering everything on the campus. It was _at least _four stories high, and had an air of good energy surrounding it. Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Erza smiled, patting Lucy on the back.

She opened the door for Lucy, and Lucy slowly stepped inside. "Here goes nothing!"

* * *

_A/N_: **Hello everyone, back at it with another chapter. I'm still world building and figuring some stuff out, so please excuse any mistakes I may make with plot holes or things like that. **

**As always, thank you for reading.**


End file.
